


Sunny Sunday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being a good bro, Breakfast, Canada makes breakfast, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Canada has been staying at America's house for the past couple days, and decides to make Breakfast for the two of them. (Human names are used as well)





	Sunny Sunday Morning

Canada hummed softly as he flipped some pancakes. He was currently staying in America’s house for a couple days, since America had insisted that they hang out for a bit. It was sunny out, but not nearly enough to bother the Canadian all that much. He was pretty sure that his older brother was still asleep, but he couldn’t be sure. Looking at the clock, it was apparently 7:08 AM, so it was likely that the American was asleep. It was a Sunday morning, and America had stayed up watching some sort of sitcom. 

 

Stretching, Canada yawned as he gently placed the final pancake down on the plate meant for his brother. Turning around, he walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. He walked over to America’s room and softly knocked on the door. “Al? You up yet? Breakfast is ready, come on down.” Canada waited for a response, but instead all he heard was loud snoring. Chuckling to himself, he opened the door gently and stepped into the room.

 

America’s room was… quite a mess. Papers were lying about on the desk and old chocolate wrappers and clothes were strewn about on the floor. Canada sighed as he looked over at where America was sleeping, which was on his bed. Well, at least his legs were on the bed. America’s face was smooshed into the floor. Smiling, Canada walked over to America and picked up his upper body, getting him out of the uncomfortable position and setting him back on the bed. And then he grabbed the water bottle he had kept in one of his pockets and poured it on America’s head. America let out a yelp and shot up, almost punching Canada square in the face. Canada laughed and smiled brightly at America. 

 

“Mornin’, sunshine. You slept well, eh?” The only response he got was a tired glare. Canada just smiled even more at this. “ Sorry to wake you up from your beauty sleep, but breakfast is ready. Get dressed and meet my downstairs.” Canada spoke, his voice full of happiness. America’s mouth twitched into a smile, and murmured an “okay..”. Content with that, Canada left the room and walked back downstairs. 

 

Grabbing the maple syrup from the fridge, he poured it over the pancakes. He poured a decent amount on the plate with 7 pancakes, while he poured far too much on the plate with 5. He set the plates on the table and sat down, waiting for America to come down. Their drinks were already on the table, one being a soda and the other being some chocolate milk. Canada would’ve made some hot cocoa, but it wasn’t the type of weather for it so chocolate milk would have to do. Eventually he heard the sound of a door slamming open and someone sprinting down the stairs. Mere seconds later America swung into the kitchen, smiling wide and letting out a booming laugh. 

 

“Heya, Mattie!” America shouted, plopping down in his seat. “Ooh, pancakes? Cool! Thanks a bunch, Canada!!” Canada simply nodded in response, quietly saying “Your welcome.”. America immediately dug in, and Canada followed shortly after. Once they were finished with their food and their drinks were gone, Canada got up to wash the dishes and refill their drinks. 

  
  


“ So, what you want to do today, Al?” Canada asked as he finished refilling America’s drink. America looked thoughtful before smiling widely and looked at Canada with excitement in his eyes. “We could go down to the beach! They have a gift shop, ice cream place, a restaurant, even an arcade place! We’ve just gotta go, bro!” America was full on wiggling in his seat now, and Canada took a moment to appreciate just how blissfully happy and excited America was at the moment. “ That sounds great, Al. Could we go for a nice walk on the beach at night?” Canada was feeling a little excited himself, his smile almost matching America’s. America immediately nodded, and so they began their plan. 

 

They would set up their stuff on the beach and go swimming for a while, play some beach volley ball, and then go and have lunch at the restaurant. They would then go to the gift shop and bought whatever interested them. Afterwards was more beach time and then get some Dinner once it got around that time. They would go straight to the arcade afterwards, since it was getting dark at. They would spend the rest of the evening there until it got to be around 11:55 PM, so they could walk on the beach at midnight. It seemed to be the perfect plan, and they were set on it. They didn’t have much to do Monday, so they could stay out as long as they pleased. 

 

As they began getting ready to go, Canada and America talked and joked, laughing and smiling the entire time. It had been a long time since the two brothers had been able to hang out like this. It reminded them of when they were younger, more innocent and more close with one another. They both missed that connection, but they felt content with what they had at that moment. Well, America was, anyway. Canada.. Hadn’t been all that okay for the last couple months. He was much more quiet, and avoided eye contact with almost all of the nations, and didn’t even try to make his presence known to anyone. America had been worried, and had called him to come visit for a while. Canada had been doing better, and America was glad for that. 

 

He knew that Canada was still stuck in a bad mindset, but at least he could distract his sweet, poor little brother for a tiny while. And seeing Matthew smile and laugh? well..

 

It meant the world to him.

 


End file.
